


the price of pride

by Musicalmurder (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Pride, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Learning to be Loved, Love, Pride, learning not be hurt by those who try to hurt me, learning to love my self, yes i am a bisexual author who get kinda emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Musicalmurder
Summary: a poem dedicated to those whose love has put them through hell.a poem for all the people who are afraid of truly being proud of who they are.a poem to the god who i hope to meet, with a lover i truly love
Kudos: 2





	the price of pride

a poem dedicated to those whose love has put them through hell

the price of pride

to measure the value of pride one must first understand, what is pride?  
pride is the recognition of self value, pride is knowing what is worth and knowing the price of pride is easy.  
the price of pride is melted rainbows and bloodied parades.

the price of pride is the blood shed for holding my lovers hand  
the price payed for pride is the lifeless eyes of conversion camp children  
we pay the price to have pride in who we are.

we are beaten, bruised, and bloodied by condemners with a 1,000 year old book that preaches love and respect.   
we are ridiculed by others for expressing the same love they do.  
and yet 

when i have paid by price for pride i hope to see those parted clouds and pearly picket fence  
and be able to finally hear "Don't worry your allowed here too".

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little vent because i am too afraid of coming out and i still need to learn to stop hating myself even if years of catholic teachings tell me im a sinner for showing love.


End file.
